Bruised and Broken
by Zigzagy
Summary: The first day of senior year and he took everything away from her. Her innocence, he dreams and herself, will she be able to get it all back? WARNING: contains rape.


A/N – This is my first attempt at writing fanfiction so please be kind. WARNING: contains adult themes such as rape, violence and mature language.

Background Info from the summer: Finn and Rachel are broken up, after Rachel catches him cheating on her with no other then Santana. Sam and Mercedes are no longer together but ended on good terms, Puck and Lauren are not together either, Quinn is trying to re-invent herself and Blaine and Kurt are rocky but Blaine now attends Mckinley.

Ch. 1

Rachel POV

I'm back, the star of New Directions is back and this year nothing is going to stop me, not Finn, not the immature slushy facials not even my own teammates are going to stop me from achieving my dreams of being number one, that and finally beating Vocal Adrenalin at Nationals.

I walk into school with a bright smile on my face and head straight to my locker. I'm an hour earlier then when most of the students arrive and the entire faculty are in some staff meeting discussing new budget cuts so the halls are virtually empty. _Good thing too, I'd hate for my brand new light pink cashmere top to be ruined by some neanderthal throwing a slushy my way. _

I head down to the auditorium to practice the song I will be performing this afternoon in glee when I turn to the next hallway I hear whispering. I slowly look up to see where it's coming from and I spot Dave Karofsky and Jacob Ben Israel passionately making out against the lockers.

I let a small gasp escape my lips from shock then turn around quickly before they notice I've seen them and begin to walk away when I hear a loud and angry "HEY" _Oh shoot _I thought as I turn around slowly to see Karofsky charging towards me his face red with anger and his fist clenched while Jacob slowly shrinks away from sight.

"What did you just see?" he says through clenched teeth. "N-nothing I swear." I stammer out, being pushed firmly back into the lockers. He places his hands on the lockers between my head and lowers his head to mine. "See I don't exactly believe you, and that might be a problem." He whispers menacingly. "I promise you I saw nothing." I say with the most honesty I can muster up fearing what might happen if he chooses not to believe me. He slams his fist against the locker right next to my head and I jump in fear "TELL THE TRUTH" he shrieks while pounding the locker with his fist over and over again. "Fine!" I yell through the tears that have now accumulated in my eyes. "Fine" I say again once he stops pounding the lockers . "I saw you and Jacob kiss." I close my eyes and wait for whatever to happen, happen when I hear him darkly chuckle. I open my eyes to see him slowly pacing back and forth looking at me while he continues to laugh. Then finally he stops and looks at me and says "I guess I'm just going to have to make you forget." I look him dead in the eye as i process this then turn to run away.

I get about five steps before I feel him grab onto my top and pull me back forcefully enough to rip my top almost in half. I try to scream but he punches me in the stomach, hard, and I feel the breath being knocked out of me and i slump to the floor. He slowly undresses me while repeatedly punching me in the stomach, chest, sides and face. For every punch I can feel the person who I was slowly fading away. I stop struggling, thinking if I just let him have his way with me he'll be quicker. But this was not the case. After what seems like hours he finally stands up and re-buckles his belt and proceeds to kick me one last time, and I just take it. Then he leans down and whispers "If anyone asks you fell down the stairs, though I doubt anyone will, If you tell anyone I will kill you in the worst way imaginable." He smiles menacingly "See you around Berry."

He then strolls confidently down the hallway leaving me crying silently in the hallway, bruised and broken.

A/N: So what do you think? Should I continue? Please Review :)


End file.
